Prisoner in paradise
by SettsuHeel
Summary: We all know what happened during the shoot of the Fuwa Sho promotion video. But what if the characters become real? My story of the two angels and devil with a twist of my own :P Hope youll like it...rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Sho

It was a hot sunny day, not a single cloud on the sky, but I felt good. Besides, demons are used to heat. I walked through a clearing full of flowers in bloom, the colors making my head spin. I hated this cheerful atmosphere, I literally felt sick. How did I get here? I have no idea. I saw many angels here which means, this has to be Heaven. I watched their cheerfulness, the joy in their faces as they tended to spirits in Heaven, helping everyone around or just enjoying life. I avoided them as much as possible. I kept watching them from the shadows but never actually understood what's so great about them. Sure, every one of them was incredibly handsome, but so were we. A soft wind blew through my black cape with deep blue shades in the light, the steel chains on my shoulders clanked and the long strand of my hair that I had in a small low ponytail shone like silver in the summer sun. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed. Why does everybody want to come here? There is a lot more fun in Hell. I don't understand. I saw a wide rock in front of me making a large shadow on the ground and I decided to take a nap there. This walking around and wondering from one place to another was pretty tiring. I sat on the ground, my back against the cold rock as I let my arms fall on my knees and I watched my long black claws. How did someone like me end up here? With that thought in my head I fell asleep.

I got woken up by a laugh. It was soft and sweet, sounded like a glockenspiel in summer breeze. I rubbed my eyes to see where it came from, but I saw nothing. I poked my head from behind the rock and saw them. ´Angel´ was the only thought that ran through my head. I saw two of them, based on their looks I'd say sisters. One of them, the younger one, was sitting on the ground in her white dress picking up white flowers as her long silver hair blew in the wind. She was pretty, but my eyes couldn't get enough of the older one of the sisters. She had beautiful golden hair, just gently curled down her back almost to her feet, the front few strands in a small hairpin on the back of her head that was the same color as her deep green eyes. Her face was angelic, her figure perfect, but the most beautiful part off her was her soft and loving smile she had whenever her eyes met her sisters. She was gracefully dancing around her sister on the clearing with all the flowers surrounding them, her every movement was a piece of art, elegant and soft. White dress was gently floating in the air around her legs, her bare feet looking as petite as anything I've ever seen before. My mouth was wide open in awe when I noticed her stop in her tracks, her eyes finding their way to my soul. Just then I noticed I wasn't hiding behind a rock anymore, but was headed right towards them with an outstretched hand.

"Who are you?" her voice broke me from the trance I was in and closed my mouth to try looking a bit less pathetic than I felt. Her voice sounded like a birds love song, my heart pounded against my chest like crazy. What´s happening to me? What did she do?

 _The story is my representation of what happened between the two angels an dthe devil in the promo video of Fuwa Sho...since their names arent known I made them up to be like they used to be in real life based on a sugestion i got from you guys Thank you so much for your help and support. Hope youll like it and leave a rewiev of your opinion. Looking forward to see what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko:

In the middle of my dance I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. It stopped me in my tracks as I saw it get closer and closer. I kept my eyes on him, my eyes piercing him trying to figure out what he wanted from us.

"Who are you?" my voice sounded a lot braver to the feeling that was in my heart, which surprised me. I instinctively stood in front of Mimori to keep the strangers eyes from her. He looked a bit confused as if what he was doing, but another look at him gave me a hint of what he might be. Short silver hair with one long ponytail at the back of his head, black pants and a black coat with deep blue hem of it and silver chains, sharp black claws, pointy ears and…bloody red catlike eyes. A demon. Mimori was standing behind me trying to get a peek from behind my back but I didn't let her. I couldn't. I tried to grab her by her hand and take her away as far as possible from hat creature, but he spoke before I could do just that.

"Wait!" his voice tempting, well suited for a demon. I kept on backing away along with Mimori behind my back while he tried to ignore every step I took away from him.

"I got lost. I just want to get back home," was all he said to us, his eyes pleading me to stay. I didn't believe a word that left his mouth. He's a demon after all. Nothing good ever comes out of one of those. Besides, how would a demon be able to get into Heaven without wanting to? But Mimori was young and never saw a demon before. She slipped by me and vent straight to him.

"Mimori!" I screamed out in shock and terror, my heart beating fast from worry, but she refused to listen to me.

"Where do you live, sir?"

From the look on her face I saw genuine concern about him, she really wanted to help.

"Call me Sho," he said with a gentle smile on his face. "You're Mimori, am I right?"

Mimori nodded her head and gave him one of her charming smiles that always melted my heart.

"It's very nice to meet you Mimori," he outstretched his hand hoping she'd shake it with him. And she did. My heart skipped a beat at that sight. I was sick with worry about her, but what was I supposed to do?

"You have a very strange hand," she said as she kept looking it over curiously.

I was keeping an eye for his every reaction. What if she upsets him? What if he hurts her? He just kept her conclusion without a comment and his eyes found his way back to me making me make another step back.

"And who's that young lady?" he pointed his finger at me making me shiver.

"That's Kyoko, my big sister," she happily answered. My feelings of protecting my sister stronger than my fear and I came to my sister feeling uneasy standing so close to a demon. He have a smile, almost a smirk as he extended his hand to me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kyoko. My name is Sho."

"So I've heard," I answered, my voice very harsh towards him making my sister look at me in confusion. Without taking his hand I grabbed Mimori by her shoulders and dragged her away from him. The farther away from him the better.

"Hey! Kyoko! We still didn't help him!" she kept on protesting but I couldn't let her stay in his presence any longer. My whole body was against the thought of those two together. All I wanted was to be away. Away from the predator eyes I felt on my back as we left the clearing. I'll protect Mimori. No matter what.

 _Hey everyone, the next chapter is up! ^^ Big thanx for your reviews and support...hope you_ _'_ _ll like the story and keep on with me for more to come...I already have this written down, just too lazy to translate :P But I'll do my best to not keep you waiting too long...Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sho:

No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko. The thing was, she knew I was a demon. She'll never want to see me again, never come closer to me. Even though I knew that, I wanted to see her again. Kyoko! My head was full of her. What the hell did she do to me? Is this why we should never get close to angels? Because I feel like I'm slowly dying inside. I growled out of frustration as I leaned against the same rock I was leaning against when I met her. I was here for three days now but she never returned. I was losing hope when suddenly, in the middle of the night I saw light. Soft footsteps on the ground along with white dress that shone in the moonlight made my heart throb. What was Kyoko doing here so late in the night? Did she come to find me? My eyes couldn't see through the moonlight, not till she wasn't closer. When I did see who it was I sunk back down to the ground. Disappointment in my face. It wasn't Kyoko, but Mimori who came to find me.

"Sho!" she kept yelling out loud, but I ignored her. She wasn't the one I was waiting for.

"Sho," she breathed out heavily trying to catch her breath when she finally made it to the rock I was leaning against. My eyes finally adjusted to the silly way her clothes shone in the moonlight and I saw her wearing a simple white dress, nothing fancy. Her long silver hair were straight and pulled up to two side ponytails. Her blue eyes might seem charming to someone but to me, she was plain and boring. She was nowhere near as beautiful as the angel her sister was. I didn't move a muscle when she fell down to her knees from being tired as I was seeing.

"I was looking for you," she finally said after a while sitting with me.

"And why would you do that?" I was trying not to sound annoyed, she was Kyoko's precious little sister after all. If someone gets me to Kyoko it's going to be Mimori. Then I realized. Mimori was young and naïve. I could very easily use her to get what I wanted, her sister Kyoko. My bored expression changed to a concerned one in a matter of seconds.

"I wasn't sure if you found your way home," she said, smiling sweetly.

"It's very nice of you to have so much concern for a stranger. You're really an angel," all the lies came to me naturally. It's always been that way. When I started I couldn't stop myself. I saw Mimori blush and I smirked for myself. She likes me. This isn't even a challenge, way too easy.

"You know Mimori, originally I wanted to go home but after meeting you…" I made a pause there just to enforce my words, "I couldn't make myself move from here. I've thought about you all this time hoping you'll come find me."

The shy smile told me I succeeded in my advances. I softened the look I gave her as I tried to look blessed (not that I know what the hell that means). "Mimori, you don't even know how long I wanted this."

I caressed her cheek and she quickly turned away from me and my hand. I stayed there confused. Did I cross some kind of angel rule I wasn't aware of? I was about to ask when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this kind of treatment. Everyone always kept their eyes on my sister."

There was a small tear that glistened in the moonlight. In truth, even I was after her sister. Well no wonder. She's the most beautiful being I've ever seen and I was surrounded by sexy devils all my life. But her confession did nothing to me. I'm a demon. I take what I want and I want Kyoko. She belongs to me.

….

I spent a few days with secret meetings with Mimori. We met every day by the rock without her sister knowing. Well…for now anyway. I had to get to know Mimori a bit, not that I cared all that much, but it was expected of me. I also forgot a lot of things as soon as she said them. I also figured out that any touch between me and Mimori stops her annoying questions that come out of my lack of remembering. All it took was a simple hand brushing against hers and she forgot all about the question I didn't want to answer. It turned out Kyoko told her I was a demon, but Mimori didn't seem to care. She liked that it was forbidden and loved any kind of attention that was given to her. But there was another reason I kept on with the meetings. Every time it was possible I got her to talk about her big sister. It was hard, because she was really jealous of her sister (even though she probably didn't recognize the feelings she was having as jealousy) and she didn't want to talk about her at all. But everytime I made her tell me at least a little bit I was saving her every word into my memory. Nothing she said those times went forgotten. I found out that Kyoko was a prophet and that concerned me.

"Doesn't she know about us then?" that would complicate my plans.

"No. She sees death or injury. She sees if some angel gets hurt and can prevent it."

"So she's the reason that Hell has never been able to get into Heaven?" this was a very interesting thing for me. Was she behind all the failed attempts that we made towards Heaven?

Mimori nodded her head. "If she sees danger, she can say the exact time and place of the incident, even the number of enemies and their weapons."

Kyoko was getting more and more interesting. Could you imagine what would happen if I for her to come to Hell? We'd be invincible. We'd break Heaven in no time at all! I had to have her. Maybe that's why I'm here, that's the purpose Hell sent me here. To figure out what weapons Heaven has and take them for ourselves. Well if that's the case, nothing would make me happier than to take Kyoko for myself. Mimori kept on going.

"My sister was always the perfect one. She kept on reporting every single vision she had like she couldn't decide on her own, like she was a pawn in the hands of Heaven."

I noticed the more time we spent together, the more the disgust in her voice grew when she talked about her sister. Its then I realized.

"You hate her?"

Mimori looked at me confused. "What's hatred?"

My eyebrow rose. "You really don't know?"

She just shook her head no looking at me with question in her eyes so I tried to keep it simple.

"It's….like anger and jealousy together. You're angry at her that that she's better in things than you are and you'd want to be like her. No, you want to be her. You'd want her to disappear from your life and you'd like that others would stop looking at you as her younger sister but as you."

When I saw Mimori turn her eyes to the ground I knew I was right. I saw that Mimori wasn't such an angel like she wanted to be. She was more human than angel. And humans are easy to corrupt. Jealousy and wanting someone to keep looking at her were the things that made her go out of the way of an angel. What did I expect? She fell in love with a devil. It made my job so much easier. I took her chin into my fingers making her look at me as I stared into her eyes.

"I love you for who you are, not for who your sister is."

I took a strand of her hair into my hand kissing it and she smiled at me shyly. In that moment I knew I won her over. Those were the words her heart longed to hear. It didn't matter if she was an anger of a human. She was a woman and every one of them wants to be special for someone else. And I'm the best at that. In my head, Mimori was a fly caught in a spider's web. And there was no saving her. I was a predator on a hunt.

 _Hope you guys aren_ _'_ _t too mad at me for changing the POV with every chapter but it seems to be the best way to tell the story from everyones side. Hope you like it so far and it_ _'_ _s not too long of chapter. Thanx everyone for your support and a little teaser. Yes, there will be an angel Ren in the series in the next chapter :P Look forward to it :P_


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko:

I was worried sick. Mimori was acting rather strange past few days, she was often sneaking out of the house and every time I saw her she was paler and paler. I wanted to talk to her, but she never listened to me, just gave me a nasty glare and walked away. I was thinking about all that the way to the town, where angels smiled at me, waved my way once in a while stopped by for a few words. I tried to stop that worried look on my face, because angels knew about my ability and I didn't want to cause any panic. But I guess I wasn't doing such a good job at it after all.

"You look worried," the girly voice behind me startled me making me jump from surprise as I turned around and saw the lovely face of Maria.

"Do you need any help?" she asked innocently, her blonde hair in little curls jumping as she swayed on her feet looking up at me.

In my mind I automatically remembered my vision or Maria stuck on a tree with the branch about to break and the panic in Ren's face, when I came to tell him about it. Ren, her older brother, helped her out of the tree just in the nick of time and to stay safe we got some angels to get rid of the branch. I smiled at Maria, her face pure bliss as I stroked her hair softly.

"Is your brother home?"

I could almost see how hard she thought about her brothers' schedule.

"I think he should be home by now. But if the meeting took longer…"

I petted her head again.

"I understand. I'll go take a look. Thank you," I smiled her way and she gave me the same sweet smile I adored on her face. Then she ran after her friends waving my way and I did the same to her till I lost sight of her. After that I sighed heavily and went on my way to Ren's house. Ren is one of the archangels, one of four to be exact, the right hands of God. But he's also one of my childhood friends. And he's the only one I could come and talk to about anything that bothered me. My mind kept swirling around Mimori. Could something happen that day? Something I failed to notice? What if that demon hurt her in some way? I shouldn't have let her get so close, I should have protected her better. Before I knew it I found myself knocking on Ren's door. The thought of Mimori being in danged made me knock again, this time more urgently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What? Is there a fire somewhere?" his tired voice came from behind the door and he finally opened the door. He was really tall and handsome, his brown hair wet from a shower I thought as he came open the door with just pants on and a towel in his hand. I would have blushed seeing him if I wasn't worried sick. His handsome face went pale as he was me in the door.

"Did something happen to Maria?"

"No," I said and pushed myself by him inviting myself in.

"So will something happen to her?" his voice a bit panicky.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not about Maria. I'm here because of Mimori."

"Will something happen to her?" he sounded a bit confused by now as he closed the door. I wasn't sure, I wasn't brave enough to look at his half naked figure. When did he grow up to be like that? I shook my head both at his question as well as trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I sat down on the couch in his living room and he came to sit beside me as I sighed again.

"I'm not sure anymore." I finally said after a while.

"Not sure? You didn't see something happening to her?" he asked and I felt him raising his eyebrow at him as he always used to when I was being silly.

"No, I didn't see it," I answered honestly.

That's when Ren laughed and leaned on the couch sighing in relief.

"You scared me there for a second," he said, relief in his voice.

I pouted looking directly at him.

"So you're not taking me seriously?"

"Kyoko," he said in a soft voice putting his hand on mine and I blushed softly, "if Mimori was in danger, you'd see it in your vision."

Well…..he was right about that. I'd see it. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Was I just too panicky? I smiled a bit at him.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," he smirked at me and I blushed again making myself look to the ground. Ren one of the few angels I could talk like this. Without the whole prophet thing. We were always the best of friends, till our abilities didn't kick in. he grew an extra pair of wings and became an archangel and I became a prophet. Because he was so busy we rarely saw each other anymore, but for some reason I never thought we grew apart. Sitting here in his room, even after so long, I still felt at home. He always heard me out no matter what nonsense I came up with. And the best thing about him? He never treated me as a prophet. I always stayed the best friend I always was to him. And I liked that. Being able to be me, not just a prophet.

"Was that all you came here for?"

His words brought me back from my thoughts and my mind went back to being cautious. I bit my lower lip.

"No. Mimori is acting weird. Sometimes she doesn't even talk to me."

"That's pretty normal," Ren said as he smiled at my confused expression.

"It's normal?"

"Even Maria gets like that sometimes. It's not easy being a sister of an archangel. And I bet being a sister of a prophet isn't much easier," he winked my way. "Don't worry. They will get over it when their own abilities kick in."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You think?"

"They will be busy with their own problems, no time for problems like his. It's just too much free time on their hands," he let his hand caress my cheek and I felt myself relax. There was just one more problem I had.

"I was thinking about demons," I said and I saw I startled him. "I was just thinking, what would happen if someone else than a soldier got too close to one."

Ren blinked at me.

"What?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was just wondering."

"You're sure thinking about a lot of weird things lately. First Mimori and now this..." he scratched the back of his head.

"So what would happen?" I insisted.

Ren thought about it for a while and smiled a bit.

"I don't think anything would happen. Unless they would grow closer…"

"Grow closer?" I tilted my head demanding an explanation.

"For someone, who doesn't have their abilities evolved, it's very easy to fall under a demons spell. They get them on their side and use them for their benefit. Well, the same thing can happen to an adult as well, but they're more likely to see through the magic. If you know about it, it can't affect you. Problem is, demons are very persuasive. They can suggest a lot of things into your mind you don't have to know about."

I stopped him right there. "Can you explain the way I'd understand?"

He chuckled at me and nodded.

"To put it simply, demons are able to corrupt angels. Especially the young ones. If an angel gets corrupted, their power weakens and they slowly die."

My face was pure shock. They die. Mimori will die. The pale face on my sister came into my mind and I was suddenly pulled in. I was suddenly at the same flower clearing we went to together a few days ago, the one we met the demon at. I saw Mimori stand by the rock blushing. And I saw that demon stand close to her, too close. He was leaning in kissing her. Kissing my sister! The vision subdued and I was back in Ren's living room. I was terrified. That was a vision. Vision of my sister kissing a demon!

"Kyoko? Can you hear me?" I heard Ren's voice as he tried to call to me. He sounded worried, but so was I. Mimori was seeing that demon. They're close. She's gonna die.

"Don't worry. Mimori will be safe. We keep our young ones far away from demons," Ren tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I stood up and without a word went for the door. Mimori will die. I have to do something to stop it. Anything!

…

I couldn't tell Ren. What would they do to Mimori if they found out she was meeting up with a demon? I won't let anything happen to her. That's why I had to take care of it on my own. Without any second thought I went straight for the clearing. I knew they'd be there, I saw it. I saw Mimori standing there, while Sho was kissing a strand of her hair.

"Hey!" I yelled, keeping my distance from him, but catching his attention. I saw Sho look my way and I shuddered from the feeling of pure thrill I saw there. What was he so happy about? His cat eyes glued to me as I kept my ground.

"Mimori, were going home!"

She pouted my way grabbing onto Sho's hand.

"No!"

I was afraid. Was she already under his spell so deeply? Maybe I should have told Ren about this. He'd know what to do, he always does. Besides, he wouldn't hurt Mimori, right? Even if he is an archangel, he wouldn't hurt her. Right? I was in doubt. The catlike eyes roamed around my body giving me goosebumps. I felt like a horse he was about to buy. Such a disgusting feeling.

"Mimori! Come here this instant!" I wanted her out of his reach. I needed it.

"NO!" her voice was loud and clear, her resolve unshakable. I had to get her out of there.

"Mimori, I had a vision. He'll hurt you," I tried to explain, but she didn't listen.

"I'm in love with Sho! I love him more than my life! Nothing else matters as long as I'm with him!" I saw tears for in her eyes and my heart clenched.

"But….Mimori…"

"I hate you…" at first I wasn't sure if I heard right. I didn't know the voice she used on me, she even made Sho's dirty eyes come off me and he looked at her with surprise.

"I hate you Kyoko," she repeated. "You hear me? I hate you!" the rage in her voice made my knees give up and I fell to the ground looking at her with tears in my eyes.

"I hate you're always the perfect one, that you make a saint of yourself, even the thing you're trying to take away the only good thing that ever happened to me. Don't you see? Meeting Sho is my blessing. It's time you let me walk my own path, not the one in your shadow!" tears were streaming down her face as she yelled at me. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? I saw Sho devilishly smiling as I kept staring at Mimori with so much shock I couldn't move. Mimori was all out. She was done saying what she wanted and turned her back on me slowly walking away from me.

"We'll see each other soon Kyoko," Sho said my way as he winked me and my stomach turned. What will I do?

…..

The sun was setting by the time my tears stopped coming out of my eyes. I was both physically and emotionally tired from what occurred here a few hours ago. How could all this go so wrong? Mimori sided with a demon. How can I ask for Ren's help now? He'd be forced to hurt Mimori. He is an archangel after all. How can I ask him to endanger all angels for sake of my sister? But can I let him hurt her? No. and the way Sho looked at me made me sick. I shivered every time I just thought about it. I looked up to the sky, to God. I had no idea what I was supposed to go. But I knew one thing. I can't let it stay like this. I have to do something about it. And fast.

 _Oh man...what a long chapter...took some time and effort but here you alre guys! Hope you like it as much as I do. Not much more to go so stay tuned to the next chapter and let me know how you liked it so far in a rewiev. Thank you for your support! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Sho:

"You surprised me," I acknowledged as I followed Mimori out of the clearing. But she just kept on walking not bothered by my talking. "I didn't know you had it in you." I put my hands around her waist to stop her from running away from me when she turned on her heel and pushed me away from her. I was left staring at her confused, she never did something like that. She seemed angry but I didn't know why.

"Mimori?"

She pierced me with her glare.

"Why were you staring at her?"

"Huh?" This turn of events confusing me.

"You were staring at Kyoko. Why?"

I didn't like the tone of her voice and he annoying questions from her side so I proceeded to do what seemed to work on her and tried to get a hold of her hand but she backed off not letting me do it this time.

"Why?!" she was clearly losing it. I just sighed with annoyance, lies coming to me naturally.

"Because she startled me."

"You were checking her out," she said angrily, pouting my way.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm silly?! You said you had eyes just for me and then…." Her anger grew to sadness and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. The annoyance with her went through the roof and I really didn't want to waste my time with this. I just pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers in a kiss. Mimori was too stunned to move, she didn't understand what happened till I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Never doubt me again."

She needed another minute to compose herself from the recent events before she finally realized what happened and blushed heavily. She took my hand into hers and leaned onto me as we kept walking, never mentioning the annoying questions again. She trusted me, even though I was just using her to get to her sister. But it didn't matter to me. I was just looking straight at my goal, which was Kyoko.

….

When Mimori went home, I slowly walked my way back to the rock that kept on being our meeting place for so long now. It was now dark outside, the stars shone ever so brightly. It doesn't seem to rain in this place! For some reason it annoyed me. Like, what the hell? With those thoughts in my head I kept on getting closer, till I saw Kyoko. I quietly came closer, not wanting to scare her into running away. What I saw made me motionless. Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she was completely silent, her eyes wide, just letting them pour down her cheeks down onto her snow white dress. I was completely mesmerized, her tears shone in the moonlight just as brightly as the stars on the sky. My heart was tearing apart just watching her, I've never felt greater pain than this (and I've been through a lot in my days). Every cell in my body was screaming at me to go to her and hug her, hold her in my arms, tell her everything will be ok if she comes with me. I wanted to free from her suffering more than anything. But then I realized, I was her suffering. I was the one who made those tears on her face. Even so, I came even closer, this time thought not so quietly to give her time to react to me, but she didn't seem to make a move. I came all the way to her, kneeling on one knee in front of her, genuinely worried.

"Kyoko?" her name was doing wonders to my body, the electricity from it made my eyes shine. I felt the pure excitement just from the sound of it. She drew her eyes to my face and sobbed.

"Go away."

For some reason it physically hurt her to say those words to me. But I stood my ground knowing she probably hurts much more.

"What's wrong?" suddenly I realized we're alone. We're finally alone! It made me smile as I looked at her hoping she would open up to me.

"She hates me," those were the only words that she was able to speak but I knew. I knew shat pained her so much, what made those tears run down those beautiful cheeks.

"Can I help you somehow?" my voice was low, comforting, soothing, and friendly. I wanted her to think of me as an ally. As someone who she can count on. I wanted to be there for her no matter what and I wanted her to know that.

"Disappear from her life."

Her answer startled me just as much as her. She covered her mouth with her hand, terrified of the words that came out. But I didn't mind. I've been told worse.

"I'm sure we can figure something out. I don't want to hurt Mimori…" I was lying, but she wasn't listening. She just sat there, with tears still quietly streaming down her face, deep in thought. Suddenly she stood up and turned her back to me. I wanted to say something, anything to make her stay, but she, once again, startled me.

"I'll meet you at sunrise on the tower at the old ruins. It's not far from here," her voice empty of any emotion. My heart jumped at her words. Was this it? Was this what I was hoping for all this time? Was this the time I make her change places with Mimori and leave with me? In my mind I already won. Kyoko will be mine! Just a few hours till sunrise and she will leave with me! I saw as she started walking away and I called out after her, excited.

"I'll be there!"

This is it guys! final chapter is comming, hope you're just as excited as I am...I fell in love with angels from the promo and I hope I could give you a better view on their life as I imagined it. Hope you'll like the chapter, thank you for your support and reviews (they make me soooooo excited and happy to write for you guys) ^^. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoko:

When I returned home, Mimori was smiling from ear to ear, but her pale face scared me. I gritted my teeth trying to not fight with her. Not this time. When Mimori saw me she just threw her hair over her shoulders and went into her room, not a word said between us. That was it. In that moment I knew. If Mimori stays with him even a day longer, she'll die. And I'll never let that happen. I love Mimori more than anything, more than me. I'd never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to her.

…..

It was almost dawn and in the still pitch black darkness I headed towards the old ruins. The stars shone brightly, just the moon somewhat illuminating the path I was about to take. As I walked there my mind drifted to Ren. How would he handle a situation like this? Would he be able to sacrifice Maria like I had no doubt he'd sacrifice Mimori? Or did I read him wrong and was he a friend more than an archangel? Did I do it all wrong? Is this happening because I kept a secret from him? My heart felt heavy with thoughts of him. I'll probably never see him again. I bit my lower lip, the thought making me stop. I had a sudden urge to turn back and run for help to him. I knew I could always count on him. So why did I hesitate now? As the sun begun to rise from behind the mountains I knew. I don't have enough time to go get Ren. And I knew why I didn't. to make him chose between a friend and his work…I couldn't do that to him. He didn't deserve that from me. With Mimori in my thoughts I started walking again till I climbed on the top of the old tower. And there he was, looking straight at me with a winning expression on his face.

"So you really came."

I hardly even heard him. My head was so full of thoughts. Ren, Mimori. Sho's gentle eyes looking at me, urging me to come closer. And I did. I took one step at a time towards him. Thoughts of what I'm about to do swirling in my head, but one thought stronger than others. Mimori needs me. The memory of her face hating me was paining me inside. She'll never even look at me till the end of times. Thought about that made a tear slide down my cheek startling Sho. He kept staring at me with wide eyes as I inched closer to him and before I knew it, my fingers were wrapped around his neck. Mimori. Mimori! Mimori! I'm so sorry! With a second tear falling from my eyes I leaned over Sho leaning him over the edge of the tower. At that moment everything became clear. Even if she will never look my way, even if she hated me forever…I love her more than anything. That's the reason I'll free her from her suffering. Even if it meant selling my soul to the devil…..and never seeing Ren again.

Sho:

I was caught unprepared. Tears kept falling down her eyes and in them I saw pain bigger than I could have imagined. It was paralyzing. I couldn't move when she took step closer, one at a time. I couldn't move even when her fingers wrapped around my neck and I finally figured out why she chose a tower like this. I couldn't move when she leaned me over the edge to my certain death. I couldn't even think straight. All I could think about was how pained her face looked, how much suffering she endured and couldn't keep it bottled up. How hot were her tears that fell on my face after she leaned me over the edge. And a chill from her desperate voice that she could barely whisper.

"Disappear."

I knew. I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't afraid. All I felt was hurt from how much I made her go through. And the pain from realization. She'll never be mine. She never intended to be mine. She probably already has someone dear to her. That thought hurt even more than the chocking of her fingers. I'll never have her. That was the thing I thought about after she pushed me over the edge and I was falling down to my death. I kept on looking at her face till I saw what she was doing. My eyes full of terror as my last scream went through the all of Heaven.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Epilogue:

Ren:

Heaven was still in shock of what went through in the last couple of days. Angels were devastated after Mimori called us to the old ruins and there they were. Two bodies lying on the ground. One was the body of a dead demon, the second one was Kyoko with a stream of blood coming out of her mouth and wings that showed after death of any angel. What pained my heart more than the realization that Kyoko was gone was the fact that the pure snow while wings that I expected to see turned to raven black. Tears in her eyes still didn't dry up till I came there and my knees broke after I saw the sight. What happened here? How did a demon get in here? Why did her wings turn black? Why was she dead? I was a mess. Kyoko was gone and nobody knew what happened here. Even Mimori was confused as the last thing she remembers was meeting with the demon on the clearing. And in that moment I knew. I knew I was at fault. That time, day before this all happened, when she was asking about demons and I brushed her off. It was about this. It was about Mimori and this demon that found his way into Heaven.

I couldn't do anything.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a few years later that things somehow settled in. I retired after that faithful day. I was a horrible friend to Kyoko and an even worse archangel. I should have been the one listening to the problems of others. Not making fun of them. I was supposed to be the one who protected them, who protected Kyoko. I was beating myself about it for the rest of my immortal life.

But Mimori…she had it 100 times worse. After she awakened her powers, for some reason she inherited the same prophet power her sister previously had. Only difference was that she didn't have visions. It was her older sister coming to her in a dream warning her of any danger to come. A few black feathers on her wings reminded her very day of her sin towards her sister, the one that kept on protecting her even after death. I've never seen Mimori smile again.

 _Well, that was the end of this story :) Hope you liked it cause I really enjoyed writing it. Let me know in a review what you thought about it, I very much appreciate it. Thank you for your amazing support, which made me update so soon and stay tuned to more stories to come :)_


End file.
